


be careful

by kyouyaed



Series: the mirevage dynamic [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Possessive Behavior, as always this dynamic is a bit unhealthy and i do nothing to subvert that so, everyone appears but y'know not everyone talks, revenant is revenant and that's just the tag for this whole series i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: Be careful. There is something horribly wrong with the way Revenant is focused on Elliott Witt.//She won't get involved. She can't get involved. But it's Elliott, and she can't help but care. The voices don't give her a choice.//
Relationships: Background Wraith | Renee Blasey/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Series: the mirevage dynamic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625980
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	be careful

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this fic references do better, the first fic in this series! you don't need to read it to understand but it will help set the scene. or at least my scene?
> 
> please ignore the fact that a lot of my fics take place near the train yard thats where i gravitate towards the most 😔
> 
> as always, heed the tags. i think dead dove: do not eat applies to the series as a whole but i figure most of you already know that.
> 
> please enjoy!! lmk what you guys think!!!

Her name is Wraith, and she's in the Games for a very particular reason. That reason has never included getting to know these people or forming bonds with them. They kill each other for a living, and even though everyone comes back at the end thanks to the respawning technology, they still have to kill each other to be able to be here. Wraith doesn't understand how the others can form bonds and still kill each other the way they do.

Well, she didn't.

Her eyes drift across the drop ship, taking in her fellow Legends. They're all amicable in the hours and minutes before they drop, chatting and horsing around and generally just being playful and familiar with one another. There are outliers, of course, including herself, but Wraith is more concerned with the two at the heart of all the attention.

Ajay is sprawled on the couch next to Gibraltar, one leg stretched over his knees. She's talking intensely with Williams, gesturing as she and the taller woman talk. Williams is just as animated, and Wraith smirks as Williams elbows Elliott in the cheek behind her.

Elliott whines loudly, drawing everyone's attention. Pathfinder laughs and Elliott bats at him and they devolve into a one-sided argument with Elliott gesturing wildly and shouting and Pathfinder's display screen showing a large smiley face.

Pathfinder gestures for a moment, and has clearly said something to make Elliott pause and then laugh so loudly that Wraith can't help but smile at her friend. He's a breath of fresh air; the voices can't really speak over him, and he's so lively and confident that it rubs off on Wraith. Elliott Witt is contagious in all the right ways, and she catches Ajay and Williams smiling at Elliott as well.

But behind Elliott and Pathfinder, someone shifts ever so slightly.

 _Danger_ , one of the voices screams so loud that Wraith slaps a hand over her left ear, wincing at the sound. Her eyes catch the shadows immediately and that dangerous orange glow greets her. _You're not safe here_ , insists the voice, loud in her right ear now. But that piercing neon gaze isn't fixed on her.

Wraith follows the gaze to Elliott and Pathfinder.

 _Not safe_ , a voice tells her. _Get them out. Not safe here. Run. Run. R—_

"Wrai?" Ajay's voice is muffled, but it shuts the voices up immediately and Wraith can pull both hands off of her ears. Ajay's hand rests on her shoulder, a look of concern on the healer's face. Wraith takes a sharp breath in through her nose now that her head isn't ringing with the warnings of her other dimensions.

Still… Her gaze lingers on Revenant, lurking in the shadows. What did they see? What did he do to the different versions of herself? What did he do to… She locks onto Elliott again and reaches a hand up to squeeze Ajay's hand. She needs all the grounding she can get.

Wraith has never tried to interfere in the interpersonal relationships of the other legends. She has Ajay, Elliott, and by extension Williams and Pathfinder, and how they all interact with others has never really concerned her. They're all adults with their reasons for being here; what more does she need to know?

But she's seen enough to know for a fact that the voices are not misguided. They've saved her life in so many situations, calling snipers and traps as well as helping her navigate the void when she's there. And there is something horribly wrong with the way Revenant is focused on Elliott Witt.

"What's goin' on?" Ajay asks, squeezing her hand back. Wraith tears her gaze away from the enigma and puzzle before her and meets Ajay's eyes. She doesn't even try to hide how she's feeling at the moment.

"...I'm not sure how to explain," Wraith says after a moment of thought. Ajay nods her understanding. She's been by Wraith's side through a lot of the stress the voices have put her under. It's hard to explain, and she only knows a portion of the situation. But Revenant doesn't move. He settles back into the shadows, his eyes prominent where the rest of him is not. Wraith knows the shadows well, but Revenant… He's made of them. She doesn't like it at all.

"C'mon," Ajay encourages, lacing her fingers with Wraith's. "Sit wit' us til we drop."

Wraith obliges and lets Ajay lead her to the couch. Ajay makes sure Wraith is sandwiched between her and Gibraltar, kept safe. The voices have a hard time over them.

She only just hears the soft whisper before Elliott realizes she's there and starts talking at her.

 _He's watching you_.

The exuberant trio, and occasionally Williams, keep the voices muffled, and Wraith can almost say she imagined the freakout. Almost, because as the ship approaches World's Edge and they all start lining up for squad assignments, a voice reminds her very aggressively,

 _Don't let your guard down_.

Above them, the screens light up.

Lifeline, Gibraltar, and Bloodhound are first on their platform. Wraith gives Ajay's hand a long squeeze before letting her go.

Crypto, Bangalore, and Octane are up next. Bangalore has to haul Octane and Crypto in separate hands to their platform.

Caustic, Wattson, and Pathfinder are called next, and a cold chill runs down Wraith's spine as the mad scientist leads Wattson away, Pathfinder chasing after them.

"Well!" exclaims Elliott, suddenly behind her. Wraith merely blinks and looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Dang! Thought I'd scare ya!" He laughs and slaps his hand on her shoulder.

"You should know better," she tells him flatly, and he only gives her a bright grin.

"Looks like it's us three!" Elliott says instead, and they both look toward the simulacrum slinking towards them. Revenant towers over the pair and he flexes his fingers as he comes to a stop. "Rev!" Elliott greets.

"Hmm." Revenant makes a show of looking them both over. "Let's go."

They're the last on their platforms and as soon as the three of them are in place, the announcer starts speaking.

Wraith checks herself over, making sure she has her kunai just in case. Her hand lingers on it, and she frowns as the voices start whispering incoherently. Something tickles the back of her mind as her fingers glide over the handle.

_"I didn't recognize him," Williams told Ajay . Ajay hummed as she looked Williams over, and Wraith peered at the soldier as well._

_"Pass me tha' syringe," Ajay said, and Wraith did as requested._

_"You got it back, right?" It takes Wraith a moment to realize Williams is talking to her. "Your knife. They gave it to you, right?"_

_Wraith patted her leg pocket, where the kunai was settled comfortably. "Yes. Why?"_

_Williams' eyes darkened. "The robot made Witt kill me with it."_

Wraith eyes Revenant without turning her head. He's easy to see over Elliott and he seems to be looking straight ahead. The voices don't speak up this time, as the memory settles. Does she know all she needs to know? Or are the voices relying on the ban of friendly fire in this situation?

Revenant turns his head, then, and meets her gaze.

 _Be careful_.

"Alright!" Elliott shouts. "I'm the jump master here!"

Wraith cracks a smile at the words and braces herself as he drags both her and Revenant out of the drop ship.

* * *

She's been very meticulous as the voices whisper in her ears to _finish the kill first_ and _remember that the show is not as important_ and _keep him safe_. She easily clocked Bangalore in the head with her sentinel, and Mirage was very showy with finishing off Crypto. Octane slipped away from them but they'd been jumped on by Caustic's team and forced to fall back. They had yet to run into Team Bangalore again, so Wraith only hoped that Ajay's team or Team Caustic took care of Octane first.

Elliott had taken down Ajay, doing another finisher but this time with one of his holographs. Those never failed to make her smile.

Revenant cold clocked Bloodhound, snapping the hunter's neck cleanly while Wraith charged up her sentinel to bring Gibraltar down, finishing the whole squad.

But now …

Wraith is tactically mounted on a building between Elliott's absurd ship and the massive Harvester, sentinel close as she swaps between zooms of her scope. She knows that Revenant is somewhere just below her, while Mirage lurks closer to the edge of their hideout as they wait for Team Caustic to make their final move.

Wattson's ultimate won't do any good unless they waste grenades. She's a bit worried about Pathfinder getting the jump on her, but more than that…

An arc of green draws her attention as the canister she knows to be Caustic's gas lands over the respawn beacon.

Over their comms, Elliott starts coughing harshly.

_There's a sniper._

"Get out of there," she hisses. "One of them has a sniper." Wraith crouches lower as Elliott coughs desperately.

" _Breathe it in_ ," she hears through Elliott's comm.

"Do not," orders Revenant. She flinches at the sound of Revenant's totem summoning, and a sharp crackle fills the air.

"Wattson's ultimate is up," Elliott gasps and then lets out a pained grunt. "I'm downed. Careful, Wraith. Pathfinder's playing the sniper."

_You're being aimed at._

Wraith slides down the roof and lands with a grunt on the stairs below her as the shot from a longbow goes sailing where she was.

She curses and tells her team she's punching a tunnel. She needs to get Elliott out of there.

Revenant lets out a robotic sigh. "The girl is dead."

"Got it," Wraith replies, activating her portal. "Gonna get Mirage out of there."

She starts her way towards where she last saw Elliott when Revenant says,

"Leave him. Take care of the sniper."

 _Don't_ , warns a voice. _Don't let them get closer._

"I can get him out of there!" Wraith argues.

Flat as ever, Revenant says, "No. Take down the MRVN."

"It's fine," Elliott tells her, but he sounds like he's in pain. "Rev can get me up. Get Pathfinder."

Wraith grits her teeth, crouching against a fence. She can't find an argument for either of them, and she stops her portal where it is.

"Copy that," is what she manages to reply with before letting herself fall back into the portal.

The void is cold, but it calms her. The flow of the voices here is familiar, and the various versions of herself escort her to her previous position where she falls into a crouch and readies her sentinel.

She charges up the gun and settles in to locate Pathfinder.

 _There_.

He's across from her, crouched on the railroad tracks near the train yard. She zooms in her scope for an accurate shot.

 _The sniper sees you_.

" _I_ see _him_ ," she says and she takes the shot.

Elliott swears as the loud twang of the charged sentinel sounds. Wraith doesn't hesitate for a follow up, and Pathfinder's body drops without a head.

"Get up!" Revenant's heavy gravel voice orders, and Elliott yelps.

Wraith is on the move as soon as a third gun sounds out, the voices telling her to hurry, to not let it happen, to keep him safe. She hops the fence and slides down the hill, but messes up the landing as the voices collectively screech as loud as they can,

 ** _DANGER. DO NOT GO FORWARD. DON'T MOVE. DON'T MOVE. DON'T MOVE DON'T MOVE DON'T MOVE DON'T MOVE DON'T MOVE_**.

She slaps her hands harshly over her ears as the voices scream and shout and demand to be heard. But the comm in her ear is louder.

"You know what you have to do," don't move don't move don't move, "now do it."

"Rev..." Elliott murmurs, clearly hesitant.

"Do I need to… Persuade you again?" demands the simulacrum.

Wraith grits her teeth at those words and pushes herself to her knees. Shaking, she pulls out the sentinel.

With the voices desperately telling her to stop, Wraith lines up her scope on Caustic, who has a golden knockdown shield and is dropped between her two teammates, shield facing them and unprotected back facing her.

She pulls the trigger.

Elliott lets out a string of curses as brain matter splatters all over him and the simulacrum. Wraith lets out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Those neon orange eyes meet hers through the scope.

**_YOU ARE IN DANGER._ **

**YOU ARE THE APEX CHAMPIONS.**

_Good luck_ , a voice whispers over the fanfare of winning and the distress of her other selves. _You're going to need it._

Neon eyes don't seem to leave her, even as the voices finally do.


End file.
